Pietro Reggio
Pietro Reggio (March 26, 4552) is an Istalian politician and former astronaut of the Istalian Space Agency. Before politics (4552 - 4603) Reggio was born on 26 March 4553 in Atinia, a small mountain village in the Province of Padagna. The son of Arminio Reggio, a baker, and Caria Sennia, a Selucian biochemist, he is the second of seven brothers. After school Reggio studied engineering at the University of Palermo, with his mind focused on his dream job: becoming an astronaut. He did so aged 27, when the Istalian Space Agency accepted his petition to join them based on his excellent grades at university and his skills in managing difficult situations. He travelled to space four times in different periods, but his promising career in the Istalian Space Agency came to a sudden end in 4578 when his car was taken off the road by a drunk driver, with the accident leaving him seriously injured and with a scar on the back of his head and some difficulties when speaking. Founder of Il Blocco and General Secretary (4603-4619) In 4603, the press was told that a former astronaut was about to launch a new political party to "increase the political space covered by the left", as he though that a single party to cover all the left-wing political spectrum was not enough to satisfy the potential voters, and thus this placed the left in inferiority against right-wing politics. He also thought that the abscence of a left-wing republican party was leaving some voters without representation. For these reasons he founded, along with some colleagues from his time in the Istalian Space Agency and other political figures, Il Blocco della Sinistra, also known as Il Blocco. After the 4606 Istalian elections, Il Blocco successfully entered the Istalian Assembly, becoming the 3rd largest party by number of votes, and negotiated a coalition government with the Socialists, thus himself becoming the Minister of Education and Culture. During this term, he managed to pass a law regarding the increase in public economic help for students, as well as an increase in the nation's investment in science, education and health. He later became Minister of Science and Technology after the 4610 Istalian elections, in the second coalition government between the Socialists and the Left Bloc. He directed the Ministry when the AISA managed to get the first men to the Moon. Following the 4618 elections, and as he had previously stated in various interviews, he announced his resignation from the General Secretariat of the party "to allow new blood to renovate". He also expressed his hope to live enough to see a member of his party becoming Prime Minister, and announced his reintegration within the AISA, although a referendum within his party allowed him to stay one last legislature as Minister of Science[1]. After politics Ideology and family He declares himself a firm defensor of feminism, ecologism and LGBT rights, being identified by some newspapers as a "far-left" candidate. He is fluent in Egeliann, Kazulian and Valruzian in addition to his native Istalian and Selucian. He has openly declared being an atheist, and claimed that "religion shall have no place in public spaces". He received the Medal for Space Services in 4580. Category:Istalian people and politicians